


Reaction

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Films, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Ennoshita's classmates react to hisfilm project.





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Typhemoonrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhemoonrise/gifts).



“ _I'm surprised you haven't no–”_

_Noya stops in the middle of the word when Chikara grabs Tanaka by the shoulders and pulls him forward into a kiss._

 

Surprised gasps rise throughout the room. In the dim light of the projector, Chikara can see some of his classmates turn their heads to look at him. He's been expecting as much and pointedly ignores them, keeping his eyes on his short film. The framing of that last shot was terrible, but it was hard getting a better angle on your own face when you are the one holding the camera. Oh well, his classmates hadn't been doing much better on that front either.

As Tanaka once again appears on screen to give Chikara another kiss, the film fades to black.

“Holy shit, Ennoshita!” one of Chikara's classmates exclaims. “Nice catch!”

Chikara can't help the smug smile. “I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing :)


End file.
